Victorious : Next Generation
by Bade Elavan Por Siempre
Summary: The Victorious gang already graduated. Now is the time to know their children. Hope you like. The story I do with google translator
1. Chapter 1

Hi here I have a new story hope you like it were the next generation

Oliver Family: 5 children (3 men and 2 women)

Shappiro Family: 4 children (3 females and 1 Male)

Harris Family (3 men and 1 woman)

Parker Family 2 children (1 male and 1 female)

Here is the form:

Name:

Age:

talent:

character:

Relationship with parents:

Birthday (year needed):

School year:

What we love:

What I hate:

They can do all couples, whether they want to leave it on a rewiev or PM.

Until next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello here I am with the first chapter, I hope you like it, I do remember the story with google translator.

* * *

Name: Ethan Jake Oliver ( Dean Geyer )

Age: 16 Years

talent: He can sing and act. It also has a talent for dancing, but does not like anyone to know. He can play guitar and piano

character: is very rebellious. He does not like to give orders, exept his mother. It is very overprotective of her twin sister.

Relationship with parents: The Relationship between Jade is very good. It's the one that can give you orders and you will obey, when he needs help with something always asks her advice. The relationship with Beck is the opposite, does not get along with because they always want to change the character of Ethan.

Birthday (year needed): August 15, 2019

What we love: Loves writing songs and scripts. He also likes to play the electric guitar. He likes to fix his bike to go racing

What I hate: Receive orders, arrange your room. The boys flirt with her twin sister. hearing his parents fight.

Name: Britanny Ann Oliver ( Lucy Hale )

Age: 16 years

talent: She likes dancing and singing. Like his brother has talent for songwriting and acting. He can play the trumpet and flute.

character: It is the opposite of Ethan. He is very responsible, good friend and very loving with their siblings and parents. It has a soft spot for his little brother

Relationship with parents: Britanny gets along with both parents. I respect both very much. Have a preference on Beck.

Birthday (year needed): August 15, 2019

What we love: Read stories of love, writing songs, playing the piano, spending time with his family.

What I hate: That his parents peel, misbehaving, her brother go to bike racing. being betrayed by a friend. Demonstrate jealousy

Name: Elias Simon Oliver ( Kyle Red Silverstein )

Age: 12 Year

talent: Know Singing, acting singing dancing and drawing. Also can play the guitar, ukulele, flute and French horn

character: Elias wants to be like his older brother, follows suit. Although it is very tender and sensitive.

Relationship with parents: Like his older brother has a terrible relationship with Beck. But he loves and respects his mother. It is the mama's boy.

Birthday (year needed): April 9, 2023

What we love: Love to write poems, songs and scripts. Love the old horror movie (especially the scissors). Loves to read horror stories.

What I hate: Call it weird, to be criticized, judged without knowing it. bothering his brothers. hear their parents argue.

Name: Anabella Jenny Oliver ( Mackenzie Foy )

Age: 7 year

talent: He can play the drums and guitar common, also can draw and paint in watercolor. Also know how to do origami

character: It is a sweet and innocent girl. It is very shy, but when in trust is very talkative. She is very affectionate with his parents and older brother.

Relationship with parents: With his mother and father get along very well, does not like to give him orders, but still respects and loves

Birthday (year needed): October 28, 2028

What we love: likes to draw, paint, always likes to be fashionable, dancing and skating. also likes biking, when this angry

What I hate: listen to your mother mourn when he fights with his father. See his older brothers fighting. Someone not combine clothes.

Name: Camila Anahi Oliver

Age: 2 Year ( Mia Telerico )

Birthday (year needed): February 24, 2033

* * *

Hello Here are the Oliver family, I hope you like it, if you have any criticism I accept. Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello here I have another chapter. hope you like it, I do remember that with Google translator and Victorious characters are not mine, I only belong to your children and history.

* * *

Name: Ivana Michele Harris ( cymphonique miller )

Age: 17 years

talent: Can dance and sing, also can play the piano, french horn and flute,

character: It's super sweet, but he knows what he wants, is very persistent, sometimes it is stuck, like her Aunt Katrina,

Relationship with parents: They take great with their parents, but especially with Andre, he enjoys spending time with her father. Whenever you have a problem ask for tips and solutions to your mother.

Birthday (required Year): July 25, 2018

That's what I love: Loves spending time with his parents, playing the piano, dancing and singing, she also likes to draw and paint,

That's what I hate: Fighting with your parents and you do not ever songs.

Name: Matheo Leon Harris ( Tyrel Jackson Williams)

Age: 15 Year

talent: He can play guitar, piano and ukulele. Can dance and write songs. Thieme also talent for singing.

character: He's shy, especially when it is close to a boy she likes, is very attached to his older sister.

Relationship with parents: He is a mama's boy. He is very spoiled by Tori. He gets along well with his father and partner Andre songs.

Birthday (required Year): March 17, 2020

That's what I love: Ama write songs with his father, loves to sing with your sister or mother. Also loves Acting

That's what I hate: be the center of attention, you do not ever songs, fighting with his sister, parents or friends.

Name: Luka Thomas Harris ( Booboo Stewart )

Age: 13 year

talent: Know act, sing and dance, can play the piano.

character: Is famila clown, does not like to see anyone sad. Is jealous of her older sister, also it's super lovesick.

Relationship with parents: He gets along well with his father, but his mother does not like Tori him orders, even so much love and respect his mother.

Birthday (required Year): June 1, 2022

That's what I love: Writing songs for the girl and dedicarselas, play piano, play soccer with his brother.

That's what I hate: Bothering his younger brother, fighting with his father or mother.

Name: Alec Daniel Harris ( Kwesi Boakye )

Age: 6 year

talent: She can play the piano, flute, ukulele and violin. He has a great talent for acting and dancing.

character: He's a very naughty boy, he likes to joke to his older brothers. It is very spoiled by her older sister.

Relationship with parents: As the boy is more very spoiled by their parents. Get angry with them when they do not get what you want.

Birthday (required Year): December 2, 2029

That's what I love: To tease his older brothers get everything you want, paint pictures

That's what I hate: Do not get what he wants, his brothers angry with. Be punished by their parents.

* * *

If you have any ideas or criticism I accept Until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí estoy con otro capítulo, espero que les guste. La historia que hago con el traductor de google, aquí está la Shappiro familia:

* * *

Name: Cameron alexander Shappiro ( Davide Henrie )

Age: 17 Years

talent: He can sing, act and dance. Also knows how to play the electric guitar and harmonica

character: As Robbie is very shy, but is also sweet and funny as Cat is true to his best friends.

Relationship with parents: The relationship with parents is good. He gets along well with the two loves spending time with her mother.

Birthday (required Year): June 13, 2018

That's what I love: He enjoys spending time with his mother, writing poems and songs, playing electric guitar.

That's what I hate: See one of his brothers mourn. That will break the guitar, being shy. Rex.

Name: Jessica Lauren Shappiro ( Emily Osment )

Age: 16 year

talent: He can sing and dance. Can write stories for her younger sisters. juggle.

character: He is very talkative and funny. It is ingenious and creative. Never get angry with anyone. At least you have latimado one of her sisters or brother.

Relationship with parents: He gets along well with his mother, if you need help ask her solutions. With his father has the same relationship but gives shame about some things with.

Birthday (required Year): April 28, 2019

That's what I love: Write stories, singing, dancing. rollerblading. see children's movies.

That's what I hate: see someone from their sad surroundings, be sad, do not even think that anything someone tells silly.

Name: Emma Sapphire Shappiro ( Emily Rose Everhard )

Age: 14 years

talent: Know drumming, acting and dancing. do acrobatics on fabric. skate his skate.

character: It is very restless, does not like to sit still, always have to be doing something, it's very sweet with her younger sister.

Relationship with parents: She is the baby of Robbie. It is very close to her father. With his mother get along, always seeks advice from her mother when it comes to someone you love, because he knows his father is very jealous

Birthday (required Year): September 17, 2021

That's what I love: Singing, dancing, acting. spend time with his father. motorcycles, Italian food. spending time with his maternal grandparents.

That's what I hate: Fighting with his father. not get along with his paternal grandparents.

Name: Emily Ariana Shappiro ( Bailee Madison )

Age: 12 years

talent: She can play the piano, violin and harp. Also can sing, dance, act, ventriloquist is like his father.

character: It is very shy, but until it comes into trust, it is very inquita like his older sister. being the smallest is very capricious.

Relationship with parents: It is the baby mama. Always on the side of his mother. with his father takes a little bad, because she's jealous that her older sister is best to wear with her father.

Birthday (required Year): March 2, 2023

That's what I love: Playing the harp, playing with rex, watching movies with his older brothers. spending time with her mother.

That's what I hate: be wrong with your father, you make fun by playing with rex. to make jokes. Fighting with her mother.

* * *

If you have any ideas or criticism I accept, hope you like it. the next will be the Parker family.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Damon Mark Parker ( Jake Short )

Age: 16 Year

talent: He can play bass, electric guitar. Singing and dancing.

character: It is very clever. He is very responsible with their studies. Is jealous when it comes to her younger sister.

Relationship with parents: The relationship with his father is very good. Respects and loves his mother very much. But with his father takes great. His father used as an example for her younger sister.

Birthday (year needed): June 20, 2019

What we love: Read books, write poems, behave. Spending time with his father to him eneñe play instruments.

What I hate: That his sister make jokes. Be the center of attention. fight with their parents.

Name: Hope Mary Parker ( Jackie Evancho )

Age: 13 Year

talent: Can write scripts, sing, dance and act.

character: She is the complete opposite of his older brother. It is very impulsive. is very naughty and likes to make jokes to the girls coming out with his brother.

Relationship with parents: It takes great with his mother because she is like. the relationship with his father is difficult because you do not like to give you orders

Birthday (year needed): November 27, 2022

What we love: Spending time with his mother. Shopping, call everyone's attention. mischief to future brides brother.

What I hate: Give him orders, to be punished, to make jokes to her. his mother is angry with her. 


End file.
